ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Tammie
| birthplace = Dakota, Minnesota, United States | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2000 - Present | spouse = }} Amy Alyssa Tammie (born April 12, 1993) is an Emmy-Award winning American Child/Teen Actress. Tammie's lot well-known films have been ''Jane Hoop Elmentary'' film series as of 2009 as Rebecca Henry, and will return to the sixth and final instalment of the franchise ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'', with her reprising her role. These franchise has won several of awards and were all a huge success at the box office grossing each to $1 billion domestically, $3 billion internationally, for a total of $4 billion worldwide. Her breakthrough performance was in Troy in 2004 was one of her sucessful film outside of Jane Hoop Elementary. She begins her first career in 1999, filming with My Dog Skip in 2000. In 2009, she was name one of Teen People's "25 Hottest Stars Under 25", and some critics ranked her #1 for "Most beautiful teen actress in the world". Early life Tammie was born in Dakota, Minnesota on April 1993 in USA lived with her mother, Jane Tammie and father, Daniel Tammie. She also lived along with her older brother, Joey Tammie (born 1985), three, Henry, born 1988, Raymond, born 1990 and Aaron, born 1994, and her young actress sister, Amanda Tammie (born 1998). Career In 1998, She begin her career working with Frankie Muniz in My Dog Skip released in 2000, as a box office made poorly at $35 million worldwide. In 1999, she is casted as Rebecca Henry for Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. In November 2000, she begins filming in Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. Amy was cast as her favorite character, Rebecca Henry. In the same year, Tammie appeared in first film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First and later may be working while be in 2000. In the fall of 2002, Tammie was announced to returned as her role as Rebecca Henry filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, which was released on November 28, 2003, the second releases this time after thanksgiving. Tammie returned working with Arthur Walters in Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge. Tammie had pretended that her character Rebecca had an argument with Alec Gutzwiller through the whole film. In 2004, Tammie portayed in a very small role as Cynthia, a young girl of the Trojans in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troy_(film) Troy] from Warner Bros. with the director and producer Wolfgang Petersen, it was released on May 14, 2004, alongside Brad Pitt, Sean Bean, Eric Bana, Diane Kruger and Orlando Bloom. Troy grossed a success $497,378,256 worldwide at the box office and was Rated R, build as her biggest film outside of Jane Hoop Elementary, and her first movie Rated R. She later returned in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball on November 11, 2005. On December 2006, Tammie worked on the film Deck the Halls from 20th Century Fox. Over the summer of 2006, Tammie worked on the film Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power which was released on July 4, 2007. Tammie also would be working with Mike Myers, Jessica Alba, Justin Timberlake and Meagan Good in The Love Guru to be release in June 20, 2008 as Kimberly Ann Taylor. At the age of 14, she begin filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland on January 2008, and premiered on July 8, 2009. Filming begans on July 17, 2009 and wrapped up on June 25, 2010, almost a year for November 12, 2010 and July 8, 2011 releases for Part I and II. Set book in United States in May 22, 2005, the story centers on Rebecca (Tammie), who was married with Danny Gorden after 20 years later. The Jane Hoop Elementary film series became the box office success with the first five films released. Turbo of Catland brought $57.4 million on it's opening day, Tammie's biggest film of her career to date. It than made $194 million over the first five days, and made nearly $380 million worldwide, her biggest movie in that date also. With previous grosses worldwide of $945 million, $798 million, $891 million and $993 million, all of them made up to $4.4 billion worldwide, Tammie's most sucessful movies to date. On June 28, 2010, Tammie is announced to set to star into a Road Trip comedy film titled Lopez's Family Vacation along with Tom Cruise, Sarah Jessica Parker, Elle Fanning and Nathan Kress playing as her family. Also in the film, she will have a love interest. But said that she will be busy with something else. Instead, Alyson Stoner will replace her for the role. Tammie will instead star into an action movie, Spies, from Warner Bros. and New Line Cinemas, as a girl who appears to be a spies to make herself believe that she's a good spy. Taylor Lautner is set to play as Tammie's love interest. On June 25, 2010, she wrapped up filming, The Final Rush, and starts filming coming-of-age romantic drama movie, I Wanna Live The Dream, with Johnny Depp, Jennifer Aniston, Nathan Gamble and Adam Butcher as her family, Mitchel Musso and Debby Ryan as her friends, and Lucas Till as her love interest. Personal life Tammie's height is 5 ft. 0 in. tall, and argues she "hates being short". She is dating with co-star of Jane Hoop Elementary Blake Brown, by the time they first met during filming for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', until they broke up on October 30, 2009, and the later remain as friends. She is currently dating with her new boyfriend Ryan Sheckler where they both met on the set of Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, they didn't date, but were than seen again on set of Bring It On: No Matter What. She became friends with other co-stars Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue, Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee. She also well as a best friend to Dakota Fanning She attends to Dakota City Schools. Tammie is set to graduation in June 2011. And on July 7, 2010, Tammie announced that she is engaged to her boyfriend Sheckler earlier till 11 months before her marriage in order to keep Tammie in love with Sheckler and always. On her sweet 16, she celebrates her birthday, and premiered a screening for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. As of June 2009, Tammie is in Dakota High School and is currently a sophomore (10th grader). She is also a cheerleader, by the time she join the squat during seventh grade. She is an avid reader, and includes among her hobbies knitting, cheerleading, texting and ride on roller coasters. She also likes to date, swim, sing, and is a middle school/high school cheerleader. She is a huge fan of Miley Cyrus. On April 2010, she plans to move out of her family house to get a life on her own for her 17th birthday, till Sheckler plans on moving in with him, and Tammie denies him of moving in because she said "I Don't Expected to have just a romantic life, I only want a life on my own". Hacker Threat On August 10, 2010, Tammie has gotten a message while heading home with her boyfriend Ryan Sheckler from filming I Wanna Live The Dream from a hacker. It reads "Amy Sluttie is a UGLY FAT BITCH and Ryan Sheckler is suppost to be my man, not you'res. And I'm the sexiest girl alive and you're not, Ho!!", which makes Tammie to feel upset that she no longer look beautiful. Sheckler and Miley Cyrus were both upset about this talk. Meanwhile, as they cheer her up. Tammie than fights back and said, "Go to hell, Fat Ugly Bitch!" She reads to the hacker: "I'm not a Fat Ugly Bitch! So Leave Me Alone!!". And the hacker rewrites: "Shut the F**k up, mother f**king whore! You're no good for nothing". And Tammie writes: "Kiss my Ass!!" And one last time: "Get the f**k away from me. I'm gonna to kill you, mother f**king whore! I'm more sexy than you. I live nearly blocks away from you house and murder you, cause I hate ugly people!". Meanwhile, things gets worst as this causes the female hacker to begin to murder Tammie after searching for her when she buys a gun and shot at her by tomorrow night. However, the female hacker than decided to shot her today instead of tomorrow night after finding him and faces the gun straight to her. However, Tammie is nearly killed by a gunshot until she is rescued by the police and arrested the hacker for shooting. Sheckler, and Tammie's co-stars Blake Brown and Ben Linkin are both in that scene. Filmography Awards References #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ Colleen Long (2005-02-04). "'Hide and Seek' star Fanning, at 10, already owns acting chops". San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved on 2008-09-29. #^ Fanning's Genealogy at Ancestry.com #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Stein, Joel (2005-02-27). "The Million-Dollar Baby". Time. Retrieved on 2007-12-10. #^ "Dakota Fanning's biography by imbd.com". imbd.com. #^ "Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams". timessquare.com. #^ "Interview: Dakota Fanning". lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Man on Fire (review)". rogerebert.com. #^ "Hide and Seek review". laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning". monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline"". about.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With". softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12 2007. #^ "Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review". reel.com. Retrieved on January 28 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout". girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28 2007. #^ "War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I". comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner". moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15 2006. #^ "All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog". nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'". cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff". Premiere. January 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy". BBC. April 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Fanning set to 'Push' for McGuigan". Vanity Fair. August 2007. #^ "Cast set for 'Secret Life of Bees'". December 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning Confirmed For 'New Moon'". Access Hollywood. 2009-03-07. Retrieved on 2009-03-07. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ 40th NAACP Image Awards|Image Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Kids Choice Awards|Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010 #^ People's Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ National Awards|National Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Saturn Awards|Saturn Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFCA Awards|BFCA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Teen Choice Awards|Teen Choce Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFTA Awards|BTFA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Sierra Awards|Sierra Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Emmy Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Golden Globe. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ MTV Movie Awards|MTV Movie Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Satellite Awards|Satellite Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Young Artist Awards|Young Artist Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie crying thinking not looking sexy anymore from hacker. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Miley Cyrus cries to Amy Tammie from being called "Ugly Fat Bitch" from hacker. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie is going to be murdered by a hacker tomorrow night. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie is rescued by Police; Hacker Gets Arrested for Gunshot. Retrieved August 11, 2010. External links *Amy Tammie at the Internet Movie Database *Amy Tammie at TV.com